I'll Be Home for Christmas
by RGaffney
Summary: On a cold Christmas Eve in occupied France, 1943, four Allied soldiers talk about their homes and who they left behind, as well as sing a few songs and make peace with the Axis.


The air was cold. And it was dark. And sad.

For today was Christmas Eve, 1943. And there were still thousands of soldiers in Europe during WWII. The lucky ones got Christmas leave and got to go home. The rest sat around campfires or in tents and buildings, thanking the Lord they stayed alive for that long.

In occupied France, the troops in a small area were allowed to mingle with each other. Even though many of the French and Polish troops didn't speak much English and the American, British and Canadian troops didn't speak a lot of French or Polish, they were able to talk a little bit and point to pictures of loved ones and play games in fields and old buildings.

Among the ruins of an old pub that was hit with a bomb by the Germans, a small group of soldiers sat around a small campfire. The smoke was vented through the hole in the wall caused by the bombs. Alfred F. Jones was an American soldier, Arthur Kirkland was British, Francis Bonefoy was French, Matthew Williams was Canadian and Feliks Lukasiewicz was Polish. Luckily, Feliks spoke English and Matthew spoke French, while Francis knew a little English, so they were able to talk to each other without any problems.

Alfred gave a small sniff because his nose was "running faster than the Mississippi river on steroids", despite the campfire. A little snow had fallen, making the ground muddy and the air cold. Matthew handed Alfred a handkerchief.

"Man, it's _never_ been this brutal in New York City." Alfred grumbled.

"That's because you were probably at home in front of a bigger fire all the time." Arthur said.

Matthew translated the English that Francis didn't understand. Francis turned to the American and the Englishman. "Where you live?" The Frenchman asked.

"London." Arthur said.

"New York City." Alfred said.

"Small town in Nova Scotia." Matthew said.

"Zakopane." Feliks smiled. "I love the mountains."

"Paris." Francis said.

"…Does anyone have family at home?" Matthew hesitantly asked. It was a hard subject for everyone to talk about, but it passed the time.

"Mother, father and little sister." Francis said.

"I've got my mum and siblings. Plus a collie." Arthur said, adding a little laugh.

"My parents." Feliks said.

"My mom, dad and my girl." Alfred smiled.

"Hey, no fair! We're talking about family, not lovers!" Arthur playfully teased.

"Well, she's gonna be family soon!" Alfred beamed.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. "Engaged?"

"Soon to be!" Alfred said. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me when I get home."

Alfred earned a chorus of sarcastic "awwww"s from the little group. Everyone laughed.

"You have a picture of her?" Arthur asked.

Alfred took a small picture out of his Ike jacket and kissed it before handing it over to Arthur. "That's my girl. She's from Texas but she moved to NYC to study for becoming an English major. But she stopped that to work for the Red Cross."

Francis took out a pocket watch. On the inside was a picture of a pretty lady. "This is mine." He said.

Matthew took the watch. "Are you married to her?"

Francis shook his head. "Dating."

"How about you, Englishman?" Feliks asked. "Got a girl?"

Arthur smiled and his eyes became distant. "Yes. I do." He took out his housewife kit and gave a wallet picture to Feliks. "Married two years now."

Everyone gave a sad frown. It was hard to leave a girlfriend behind during war. It was harder to leave a wife. Feliks gave the picture back to Arthur.

"You, Feliks? Got a girl?" Alfred asked.

Feliks shook his head. "Single."

Everyone gave a whistle and punched Feliks on the arm.

"Bachelor, huh?" Alfred laughed. "Boy, are the girls going to be all over you when you get home!"

Feliks blushed and turned to Matthew. "What about you?"

Matthew blushed and drew a picture from his pocket. Everyone gave a low whistle at the pretty woman in the picture.

Alfred held out the picture of his own girlfriend. "Wanna trade?" He teased. Matthew kissed his picture and put it back in his pocket. "Not for the world! I knew her since I was a kid."

Alfred laughed and put his own picture back, drawing out another piece of paper. "Last mail call my girl sent me a letter."

Feliks grabbed the letter and read out loud. "'Dear Al'. Al?" Everyone laughed and Matthew and Arthur held back Alfred as he tried to grab the letter. Feliks went on.

"'Dear Al. I miss you a lot. Your house seems empty now, even though your parents are there. I think they always play the radio to make up for you not being here making noise. Bing Crosby came out with a new song in October. It's called "I'll be Home for Christmas". It reminded me of you and I cried when I heard it. I sent you the lyrics with this letter. There is so much to tell you, Al. I wish I could send you the world's longest letter, but I'll just kiss this one and send it to you with wishes of you coming home for…" Feliks paused and cleared his throat. "…Christmas. I love you. Much love, your dear-"

Alfred grabbed the letter and put it in his jacket. "Yeah, that's enough, guys."

Arthur gave a sad smile. He knew when he saw a love stricken person, because he was there himself. Alfred definitely had his heart set on this girl. "Can you show us the song?" Arthur asked.

Alfred smiled. "I don't have the lyrics. Lost them while in battle, but I've heard the song plenty of times."

Matthew smiled. "You like singing?"

Alfred blushed. "I don't know…"

"Give us a song!" Francis said.

Alfred cleared his throat before starting:

"_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

Arthur felt a tear well up in his eye. It reminded him of his wife. Matthew translated for Francis, who had a melancholy look on his face. Feliks felt sorry for all the lovers. He hated seeing their sad faces, thinking of their loved ones back home. Alfred wiped away his own tears and kept singing.

"_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the lovelight gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_You can plan on me_

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

_And presents on the tree_

_Christmas Eve will find me_

_Where the lovelight gleams_

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams"_

It was nice to hear singing on the cold empty night. The little group applauded Alfred's singing and wiped away tears.

"That was wonderful." Arthur said. "Anyone else got a carol?"

Feliks smiled. "I only know Polish ones."

Arthur smiled. "C'mon, lets here some singing! It's Christmas!"

Everyone laughed and Feliks started singing.

"_Dzisiaj w Betlejem, dzisiaj w Betlejem  
>Wesoła nowina<br>Że Panna czysta, że Panna czysta  
>Porodziła Syna<em>

_Chrystus się rodzi  
>Nas oswobodzi<br>Anieli grają  
>Króle witają<br>Pasterze śpiewają  
>Bydlęta klękają<br>Cuda, cuda ogłaszają_

_Maryja Panna, Maryja Panna  
>Dzieciątko piastuje<br>I Józef święty i Józef święty  
>On ją pielęgnuje<em>

_Chrystus się rodzi  
>Nas oswobodzi<br>Anieli grają  
>Króle witają<br>Pasterze śpiewają  
>Bydlęta klękają<br>Cuda, cuda ogłaszają_

_Chociaż w stajence, chociaż w stajence  
>Panna Syna rodzi<br>Przecież on wkrótce, przecież on wkrótce  
>ludzi oswobodzi" <em>

Everyone clapped at the end of Feliks' song.  
>"Bravo." Arthur said. "Wonderful song."<br>"What about you, married man? Got any songs you'll sing to your kiddies one day?" Alfred teased. Arthur smirked back and smiled.  
>"I do have some songs, if you don't mind my bad singing." Arthur said.<br>"It's Christmas, we're always up for a song!" Matthew said. Everyone begged Arthur until he finally gave in.

"_Here we come a-wassailing  
>Among the leaves so green;<br>Here we come a-wand'ring  
>So fair to be seen.<em>

_Love and joy come to you,  
>And to you your wassail too;<br>And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
>And God send you a Happy New Year.<em>

_Our wassail cup is made  
>Of the rosemary tree,<br>And so is your beer  
>Of the best barley.<em>

_We are not daily beggars  
>That beg from door to door;<br>But we are neighbours' children,  
>Whom you have seen before.<em>

_Love and joy come to you,  
>And to you your wassail too;<br>And God bless you and send you a Happy New Year  
>And God send you a Happy New Year.<em>

_Our wassail cup is made  
>Of the rosemary tree,<br>And so is your beer  
>Of the best barley.<br>_

_Call up the butler of this house,  
>Put on his golden ring.<br>Let him bring us up a glass of beer,  
>And better we shall sing."<em>

Everyone cheered for the drinking song. Who didn't like one?

Arthur shrugged the attention away. "That's a song that we always sing."

"Is wassailing like mummers?" Matthew asked.

"Sort of. But we beg for wassail, which is like a alcoholic spiced cider, instead of food and treats." Arthur said.

"What's a mummer?" Alfred asked.

"A mummer is a person who dresses up in a costume around Boxing Day. The mummers go from door to door asking for treats of drinks. The mummers make a ruckus and yell and ring bells until you give them a treat." Matthew said. "But if you guess who the mummer is, the mummer has to give up mummering for the night. It's a big thing in my town."

"Yeah, something like that happens in a nearby city in the U.S." Alfred said. "So it's like Halloween?"

Matt nodded. "Sort of." He gave a small laugh. "I'm so shy, everyone guesses who I am. I have to give up mummering right away." Matt smiled. "But one year, my friends got me drunk. No one knew who the outgoing person was! I was staggering around, asking for treats, when all of my friends got called out. It was one night I'll never forget." Matt furrowed his eyebrows. "That is, if I can remember that night…"

Everyone laughed and Francis said something in French. Matt blushed and muttered something back.

"What did he say?" Alfred asked.

"He asked me to sing a Canadian carol." Matt blushed some more. "I'm not a good singer! I don't know if-"

"Bloody hell, Matt!" Arthur said. "If everyone here can put up with my singing, I bet we can hear your voice for once!"

Matt gave a smile. "Well, Canadian carols are really a bunch of carols from different places. This one is my favorite:

"_When Joseph was an old man, _

_An old man was he, _

_He married Virgin Mary _

_The Queen of Galilee. _

_He married Virgin Mary _

_The Queen of Galilee. _

_Joseph and Mary walked _

_Through an orchard good, _

_There were cherries, there were berries,_

_As red as any blood. _

_There were cherries, there were berries, _

_As red as any blood. _

_Then Mary spoke to Joseph _

_So meek and so mild: _

_"Joseph, gather me some cherries, _

_For I am with child." _

_"Joseph, gather me some cherries, _

_For I am with child." _

_Then Joseph grew in anger, _

_In anger grew he, _

_"Let the father of thy baby _

_Gather cherries for thee! _

_"Let the father of thy baby _

_Gather cherries for thee! _

_Then Jesus spoke a few words,_

_A few words spoke he: _

_"Let my mother have some cherries, _

_Bow low down, cherry tree." _

_"Let my mother have some cherries, _

_Bow low down, cherry tree." _

_The cherry tree bowed low down, _

_Bowed low down to the ground, _

_And Mary gathered cherries _

_While Joseph stood around. _

_And Mary gathered cherries _

_While Joseph stood around. _

_Then Joseph took Mary_

_All on his right knee, _

_"My Lord, what have I done? _

_Have mercy on me." _

_"My Lord, what have I done? _

_Have mercy on me." _

_Then Joseph took Mary _

_All on his left knee, _

_"Pray tell me, little Baby, _

_When thy birthday will it be? _

_"Pray tell me, little Baby, _

_When thy birthday will it be? _

_"On the Sixth day of January _

_My birthday it will be, _

_And the stars in the elements _

_Will tremble with glee." _

_And the stars in the elements _

_Will tremble with glee." _

_As Joseph was a-walking _

_He heard an angel sing, _

_"Tonight shall be the birth time _

_Of Christ ou" _

Matthew blushed as everyone cheered for him.

"Did ya win your lady over with that voice?" Alfred laughed, punching Matthew in the arm.

Matt gave a weak smile. Arthur turned to Francis.

"What about you, Frenchie? Got a song for us?" Arthur said.

Francis smiled. "_Oui!_" He cleared his throat before he began.

"_Venez, ô fidèles,  
>joyeux et triomphants,<br>Ô venez, ô venez à Bethléhem!  
>Venez regarder ce grand<br>roi des anges!  
>Venez et adorons-le,<br>Venez et adorons-le,  
>Venez et adorons-le,<br>Jésus, le Christ!" _

"Isn't that "O Come all ye Faithful?" Alfred asked.

"In French." Arthur commented.

"I knew that! I'm not _that _stupid, Mr. Kirkland!" Alfred teased.

"Everyone's had a song, does anyone-" Matthew started. He paused and the listened. Across the 'battlefield', the German soldiers were singing a Christmas carol, as well. So were the Italians. Even the Axis was celebrating Christmas. Everyone looked down and listened.

Slowly, Arthur started singing.

"_Silent night_

_Holy night_

_All is calm_

_All is bright." _

Alfred joined Arthur in English. Slowly, both Matthew and Francis joined the others in French. Feliks joined in Polish. Hearing the singing, another nearby group joined in. Then the whole ruined pub started singing _Silent Night. _Everyone felt their eyes getting wet with tears. The singing expanded and the entire camp was singing. When the song ended, there was a pause.

Then the Axis soldiers started singing _Silent Night_ again. The Allies joined in. Everyone in the little town in occupied France was singing. This time, everyone joined without a fuss. After the song ended, Arthur bit his lip.

"Bloody hell. They're husbands and boyfriends just like us! Many of them were probably forced to fight so they could prove they weren't traitors. Why do we have to fight them?" Arthur bitterly said. "I can't stand it any longer. Who has some cigs or food?"

In the little group, everyone pitched in something that they would give away. Everyone carried their stuff towards the Axis line. Everyone that saw them leave took their own stuff and helped. All the soldiers stopped at the first sign of German soldiers, sitting around campfires. Those Germans would be on the front line two days from now. They would all probably die, because the first wave of soldiers were subjected to the most bullets from the enemy. The Germans called the others and for once, the Allies were allowed on Axis territory without a gun in their faces. The little group from the pub stood in front as Italian and German soldiers stood around. Arthur cleared his throat.

"Santa Claus has recognized that…" Arthur fought tears. "You have all been good boys this year."

Francis translated in French. The Italian and German soldiers that spoke French translated for their groups.

Arthur continued. "For this Christmas Eve, Santa has given us gifts to give you all." He smiled. "Merry Christmas."

There was a pause as the other side took in what Arthur said. Slowly, two soldiers, one Italian and one German, came to the front on the group.

"Santa gave us gifts too." The Italian said. He had auburn hair and a big smile across his face. It secretly broke everyone's heart to know that smiling, funny people like this Italian would get killed everyday. Everyone slowly started to mingle with the other line.

Arthur traded his good lighter for a German soldier's watch. Arthur used the good lighter instead of the army one, because the army lighter constantly went out and it was hard to light a cigarette. The watch was made of copper and wasn't fancy, but Arthur thought the German pained to see it go. Arthur tried to tell the soldier to trade food or cigarettes instead, but the German wouldn't give anything else but the watch in return for the lighter.

Alfred found an Italian soldier whose boots were worn out and didn't fit the growing young man. Alfred traded boots with the boy in return for a little flask of watered down army wine.

Francis gave another Italian soldier his good French cigarettes (that he got from a girl in a small French town) for two fresh oranges and a candy cane.

Feliks gave a _wycinanki _(a polish paper cutting picture) to a German soldier. Feliks' cousin made the paper cutting in school and sent it to him. The German gave Feliks a little wood carved figure that looked like it was professionally made. It was a little shepherd boy holding a staff.

Matt found an Italian soldier that held himself away from the group. He sat on a crate of bullets and watched everyone else.

_Well, Italians are artists, right?_ Matt thought. He took out a postcard sized watercolor painting. It was from his girlfriend back home, who was a painter. It hurt Matt to part with the painting, but it was Christmas. Matt had nothing else to give the Axis soldiers that would mean as much. He went over to the Italian soldier and gave him the small painting.

"This is for you." Matt timidly said.

The Italian took the pretty picture and looked at it. He smiled and his eyes grew distant, as if remembering another painting or a place that looked like the one in the postcard landscape. The Italian rummaged through his bag, which was at his feet. He gave Matt a small pocketknife and a tomato.

"What you Americans say?" The Italian asked. "Save for rainy day?"

Matt smiled and nodded. He wouldn't mention that he was Canadian.

The Italian pointed at the tomato. "Save tomato for rainy day."

Matt thanked the Italian for the gifts and joined everyone else. When he got back to where he last saw his little group, all the soldiers were putting up what looked like a tent. It was made of parachutes from both sides. They had pitched together and used the parachutes and old building material to make a church. When Matt asked Arthur what was happened, Arthur smiled and said: "Midnight Mass, Matthew."

Indeed, when the church was built, everyone raided the empty, abandoned French stores and got candles and flowers. They filled the church with the candles and flowers and stood in rows.

Alfred looked up and gasped. The gentle winter wind made the parachutes billow and wave.

"It's beautiful, _oui_?" Francis asked Alfred.

Alfred held back tears as he looked up at the makeshift ceiling that waved in the wind. As French seemed to be the most understood language, the mass that night was in a mix of Latin and French. No one wanted to leave the waving, billowing sanctuary of the newly built church, but soon, everyone had to return to their own sides.

"God, that was beautiful." Arthur said.

"Hey, mail call!" Matthew called. It was true; there was a man with a huge mailbag giving out mail to everyone. The little Allies group ran and got their mail.

"My girl says that she won an award for a story that she wrote about the war! $100 prize!" Alfred beamed. "And my father got a job."

Arthur stared at his letter.

"My girlfriend sent me a picture." Matthew smiled at another watercolor painting that his girlfriend made.

Arthur stared at his letter.

Francis kissed his own letter and tucked it away, not letting anyone know what was inside the letter.

"My mother sent me the peacock feather from my festival outfit that I wore as a kid!" Feliks said, showing the small feather to everyone.

Arthur stared at his letter.

"Well, spill, married man! What the news from your lovie?" Alfred teased.

Arthur blinked. "She's…she's pregnant…" He blinked again.

"What?" Alfred's jaw dropped. Well, everyone's jaw dropped.

"Is…is it yours?" Francis asked.

Arthur blushed. "I was on leave a month ago."

Everyone gave a whistle as Arthur blushed. Arthur looked at his letter again. "God, I'm…I'm a father…" Arthur smiled and laughed. "I'm a father!"

"Boy or girl? Boy or girl? Boy or girl?" Alfred asked, poking Arthur on the shoulder.

"She doesn't know yet." Arthur said. "She can't tell and- Lord, I'm going to be a father! My own child!"

Everyone laughed. Arthur took out his new watch and smiled. "It's 1:00 in London. She's sleeping right now, probably dreaming…" Arthur smiled to himself.

"Well, I'm glad that new watch is of use to you!" Alfred laughed sarcastically.

Arthur glared at him. "Santa brings coal to all the bad boys and girls."

Everyone laughed. Then their commanding officers came to take them away to their own group. They said goodnight and Merry Christmas and left.

The next day would be Christmas morning. At home, many children would be opening presents, like all the soldiers did that Christmas Eve. The day after that, soldiers on Christmas leave would go back to the front line. That day, it would just be another war. But no one would ever forget the Christmas in the little town on France. Long after the war, everyone kept their presents that they traded, as a reminder that there is something called "world peace" and that it can be achieved. Because it was world peace, one silent night in 1943.

_*****This is for all the soldiers and military families, past and present. My grandfather was a soldier in WWII and he was the one that told me about midnight mass in a church built with parachutes. **_

_**Besides the midnight mass (which happened in the Pacific theater), none of this happened in WWII. In WWI, all the soldiers across no-man's land did sing carols. I think some of the soldiers traded presents, but I'm not sure. **_

_**God bless the men and women in the military around the world and Merry Christmas to everyone!*****_


End file.
